


Maleo Week- Day One // May 1st: The Moment You Fell in Love With Them

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, F/M, Maleo Week, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia realises the depths of her connection to Theo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maleo Week- Day One // May 1st: The Moment You Fell in Love With Them

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Maleo Week.

* * *

The preserve was foggy and Malia could already feel the assault of the cold Autumn air as it tickled her bare thighs. It was moments like these that made her miss her coat of fur. 

Sure she enjoyed being human- coyotes couldn’t order pizza after all- but she missed having the freedom that came from being the wild. She could survive only on her instincts and in that moment- her instincts were leading her to something picked up by the autumn wind.

She tilted her head to the left, trying to discern the perfume that had hit her. It was too far away for her to pinpoint any chemo signals, but she was already drowning on the aroma of a crisp running river, dried leaves, some expensive and attractive brand of cologne and lilies.

She followed the scent and it led her to the centre of the woods, a couple of yards away from a magnificent black wolf. Its shiny coat glistened under the beauty of the crescent moon and its amber eyes seemed to gleam with something deeper than just primal instincts; it seemed- almost human.

As she further observed the wolf she noticed that it slowly shifted into a young man; a guy with well defined shoulder blades and huge biceps. Not to mention great hair.

Despite being in a relationship she wanted nothing more than to figure out who that guy was. There was a strange familiarity but she couldn’t be sure- until he turned around and smirked at her.

It was Theo Raeken, _and_ he could turn into a wolf! Suddenly, everything made sense to her. The attraction and the trust she felt for him was natural. 

_They were the same._

It was like they were connected by something deeper than physical attraction. She could tell he would be able to understand her and what it felt like to be truly free. More importantly- she could tell she wouldn’t be able to stay away from him.


End file.
